Day 7: 3:00am-4:00am
Jack Bauer reels from Tony Almeida's betrayal as he and Renee Walker regroup to prevent further attacks. Olivia and President Allison Taylor disagree on a pardon for Jonas Hodges. Almeida and Cara Bowden are able to convince Alan Wilson and his conspirators to take action. Chloe O'Brian reenters the picture to reboot CTU. Episode guide Previously on 24 * Tony Almeida asks Robert Galvez to set a trap at 1297 Rincon which would kill a couple of dozen FBI agents. Jack warns Renee Walker to get everyone out of the building. The building explodes. Tony retrieves the canister of the prion variant from Galvez inside the building. * Olivia Taylor says that Hodges is a sociopath, and that he'll try to cut a deal when President Allison Taylor orders Jonas Hodges to the FBI for interrogation. She urges her mother not to go through with it. * Jonas Hodges is visited by Cara Bowden posing as his attorney. She threatens Hodges' family if he doesn't take a pill provided by her which will induce cardiac arrest. He swallows the pill, and his escort yells for them to re-route to West Arlington Hospital. * Alan Wilson calls Bowden, asking if she has contacted Tony. She tells him that he's secured the canister, and that he'll pull through. * Jack Bauer tells Tony that there's no cure to his condition. Renee tells Jack that Galvez somehow knew their search pattern, allowing him to wire the building with explosives. Jack realizes Tony has betrayed him. He confronts him, and Tony says the toxin is affecting his judgment. Jack starts to have a seizure. Tony, taking away Jack's seizure control shots, calls paramedics and alerts them to Jack's seizure before walking away as Jack looks on. The following takes place between 3:00 a.m. and 4:00 a.m. 3:00:00 3:06:25 3:09:49 3:11:56...3:11:57...3:11:58 3:16:27 3:19:16 3:22:31...3:22:32...3:22:33 3:26:59 3:34:19 3:37:45...3:37:46...3:37:47 3:41:57 3:46:16 3:48:22...3:48:23...3:48:24 3:52:50 3:57:19 3:59:57...3:59:58...3:59:59...4:00:00 Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * with Janeane Garofalo as Janis Gold * and Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Guest starring * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian * Omid Abtahi as Jibraan Al-Zarian * Christina Chang as Dr. Sunny Macer * Rafi Gavron as Hamid Al-Zarian * Sprague Grayden as Olivia Taylor * Frank John Hughes as Tim Woods * Leland Orser as Martin Collier * Amy Price-Francis as Cara Bowden * Diego Klattenhoff as Sergeant Cadden * Gabriel Casseus as Robert Galvez * Nicholas Guest as Cabal #4 * Jennifer Hetrick as Cabal #5 * Matt McTighe as Tim Moran * Jorge-Luis Pallo as FBI Agent Kilner * and Will Patton as Alan Wilson Special guest appearance by * Jon Voight as Jonas Hodges Co-starring * Brian Kimmet as Harbinson/Operative #1 * Jim Staples as Mr. O'Niel/Cabal #3 Uncredited * Cap Gordon as Prescott O'Brian Background information and notes * Will Patton receives the "and" guest star credit, the first time it has been used since Day 6 5:00am-6:00am. * In the casting call for this episode, the Al-Zarian brothers were originally named Yusef and Kamil Maanvi. One of the actors cast in the role was Omid Abtahi, who played Safa in Day 4 7:00pm-8:00pm. * Jonas Hodges was supposed to be rerouted to West Arlington Hospital but is instead brought to FBI medical. * Jack Bauer mistakes President Allison Taylor for David Palmer when he is asking Janis Gold whether she can go through with the fact that CTU is being rebooted, as one of the symptoms he experiences from the disease. See also Category:Day 7 Category:Episodes Category:Incomplete episode guides Category:Pages needing attention